Various methods for automated scoring of analog signals representing nystagmic eye movement will be studied. A new air caloric test procedure will be evaluated among normal subjects and patients. Methods for controlling the temperature of air irrigations used in caloric testing and for swithching between hot and cold values will be studied. A thermometer designed to measure small temperature differences will be evaluated. Temperature changes within the labyrinth will be studied during caloric stimulations. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Proctor, L.R., Dix, R.C., Hughes, D. and Rentea, R.: Stimulation of the vestibular receptor by means of step temperature changes during continuous aural irrigation. Acta Otolaryng. 79: 425-435, 1975.